Pain in the Heart
by Penelope Anne Neptune
Summary: "Seeing them love each other like that breaks through the wall of stone he built around himself a long time ago." CaRWash & EDeN


A/N: Those who have read my other stories should know that I STRICTLY believe in Ryalia and DuCaine. This story is a one shot and this idea randomly popped in my head like all of the rest of them.

Enjoy!

Summary:

"Seeing them love each other like that breaks through the wall of stone he built around himself a long time ago." CaRWash & Eric and Natalia (Since I have no clue what they are called)

Chapter 1: Wall of Stone

Ryan and Calleigh were highly entertained watching their twin sons, Jimi and Timi, swimming around in the pool playing Marco Polo with Eric and Natalia's three children, Gertrude, Anita and Brendan.

"I am so glad we had the day off, Calleigh." Ryan told his wife.

Calleigh's cell phone rang and she said, "Hold that thought..."

"Afternoon, Alexx." Calleigh said.

"Hello, sweetie."

"Anything wrong?"

"No of course not. I am just giving my RSVP to your cookout."

"Oh yeah…"

"Did you forget about it?"

"No. It just slipped my mind for the moment."

"Sure it did, Calleigh. Sure it did. Well, anyway, expect Henry, me and the kids there.

"Alright. See you later, Alexx."

Calleigh shut her phone and said to Ryan, "Get the grill out and start it up. It is nearly noon and it starts at one. I will begin to set up everything."

"Crap. I nearly forgot about the party."

Natalia asked Horatio, "Are you going to Ryan and Calleigh's cookout?"

"Of course."

"What did you get Calleigh for her birthday?"

"Money."

"You could not figure out what to get her?"

"No. I am just really busy and I do not know what she likes."

Horatio felt weird for saying, 'I do not know what she likes' since he has been in love with the woman since they met. It was hard for him to attend Ryan and Calleigh's wedding. Seeing him love each other like that breaks through the wall of stone he built around himself all those years ago.

"Jimi! Timi! I need your help!" Ryan shouted, winking.

They knew what he was hinting about.

The twins thought of the idea of building their mother a wood shelf to put whatever she wanted onto it. Ryan cut the pieces of wood they would need and he instructed them in how to put the pieces together. They made a double shelf and Ryan stained it to somewhat match the rest of the furniture in the house.

"What do you need, Dad?" Timi asked.

"Your signatures for the card."

They nodded and signed the card.

Jimi and Timi are identical twins; Ryan's brown hair with Calleigh's emerald green eyes. Jimi was named after one of the greatest guitar players ever, Jimi Hendrix and Timi was named in remembrance of Tim Speedle. It was Calleigh's idea to have their names rhyme. The only difference between the two twins is that Jimi is left handed like his dad and Timi is right handed like his mom.

The twins gave Ryan back the card with water spots on it. He just shook his head and laughed.

He scribbled his own name down onto the card and slid the card into the envelope.

"Psst!" Ryan heard just outside of the garage door.

He walked to the door and opened it slowly.

"Ryan, where do I put Calleigh's gift?" Natalia asked.

"How did you know I was in here?"

"I saw the twins run out of here and guessed."

"Okay. Just set it on the counter by the shelf."

"Did you make that yourself?" Eric asked while Natalia set down Calleigh's present.

"Yes. I cut the needed pieces of wood and Jimi and Timi helped me construct it. Staining it to match the rest of our furniture was the tricky part."

"Well it looks nice."

"Thank-you."

Ryan thought Natalia's neatly wrapped gift would tell everybody else where to put their own gifts so he grabbed the grill out of the garage and wheeled it out to the concreted area to light it.

Alexx and her family were the next ones to arrives. Horatio, Frank, and Cooper following. Maxine was the last to arrive.

"Dad! Come swim with us!" the twins shouted at Ryan.

"Alright."

He flipped the hamburgers once more and asked Henry if he did not mind cooking.

"Not at all, Ryan."

Ryan smiled his thanks and walked to the diving board while taking off his t-shirt and sandals. He jumped in, splashing water outside of the pool, hitting those standing directly next to the edge.

"Eek! Ryan!" Maxine screamed.

"Sorry, lab rat!" Ryan said with a smile.

Maxine rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with Calleigh, Alexx, and Natalia.

Eric too climbed into the pool. Then he put Brendan on his shoulders and said to Ryan, "Let's play chicken."

Ryan lowered himself so only his head was out of the water so Timi could climb onto his shoulders.

"You will not beat us, Uncle Eric." Timi said.

"And why is that Timi?" Eric questioned.

"Because we are professionals!"

Timi was right. With only a few hits, Brendan and Eric hit the water. Timi climbed off of Ryan's shoulders and high-fived his dad.

Henry shouted above all the noise, "The food is done."

People surrounded Henry with plates in their hands; telling him whether they wanted a hot dog or a hamburger.

After eating, Ryan told Calleigh he needed help in the garage with something; though he would not tell her what it was.

Calleigh followed Ryan into the garage and he exclaimed, "Surprise!"

Then she saw the presents on the counter.

"I will get you back for sure, Ryan."

He smiled brightly and said, "Happy extremely early birthday, honey."

Calleigh opened all of her presents and briefly said thank-you to each and every one of her closest friends.

She had received lavender scented objects from Eric and Natalia, a cook book from Alexx and her family, candles of various scents from Maxine, a bottle of wine from Cooper (no surprise there), and money from both Frank and Horatio.

After the presents portion of the cookout, the one who wanted to play in the water with the kids, did.

Ryan, Eric, and the kids jumped back in. Maxine decided to jump in as well. Horatio and Cooper followed. The rest of the team stayed on the deck and watched.

It remained like this for the rest of the party until everybody left.

Calleigh, Ryan, Timi, and Jimi picked up afterwards and Calleigh told Ryan, "I will get you back for this."

Calleigh awoke the next morning when she heard the shower running. It was Sunday morning.

She yawned at looked at the alarm clock. It was six o'clock in the morning.

Ryan walked out of the shower and said, "Good morning."

"Ugh."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, I thought about the fact that since we have lived together, neither of us have went to church."

"Okay…?"

"Well, I think you, the twins, and I should go to church."

"How about just you and the boys."

She looked at him confused and said, "How come you do not want to go?"

"Calleigh, I am atheist."

A/N 2: Well, the story ends here! As of right now, my computer is down due to the screen being broke so therefore, Accidental Meeting and Invisible Scars can not be updated until the screen is back to normal because the next chapters are all typed on there. : (

Review please!


End file.
